Elección
by Akumatizada01
Summary: -elige a uno-exigio chat noir señalando al invasor. -lo eligo a él-rio ladybug. **un par de horas despues** -¿chat...me perdonas? te prometo que desde ahora solo te elegire a ti- despues de todo tú, no me abandonaras para irte con una maldita "Gata"


_**Elección…**_

-Debes elegir…My Lady….-la voz de cierto gato negro resonó sobre aquel hermoso lugar, rodeados de oscuridad y luces a la vez.

-Los dos no podemos compartir tu cariño…-volvió a decir chat noir serio mirando de reojo a su contrincante, este parpadeo lentamente para luego mirarlo desafiante afilando su mirada miel.

Chat noir mostro sus dientes y siseo hacia su enemigo, el cual simplemente sacudió la cabeza ignorándolo y caminando tranquilo hacia la mariquita.

Pero antes de llegar fue empujado hacia atrás por chat noir que se interpuso entre él y la chica que estaba más que divertida

-decide de una vez…My lady-insistió el gato negro con vos potente abriendo los dedos hacia el enemigo mostrándole sus afiladas y puntiagudas garras hacia el que intentaba robarse a su lady.

-chat noir-rio la chica de coletas

-a quien eliges, a MI o a…ESE mugroso-sentencio sin despegar su mirada de "ese" que parecía sonreírle arrogante, con su mirada tranquila y serena.

Ladybug no sabía que decir, solo quería reír y morir de ternura por esos dos, pero porque chat noir le pedía que elogiara a uno, si ella claramente elegiría al otro.

Primero que nada porque si elegía a chat noir este tendría el ego más grande que la torre Eiffel, y seguramente andaría meses alardeando si victoria, algo que no le gustaría soportar, además el otro era guapísimo, con sus ojos de miel y su cabellera rubia, adorable.

-elijo al adorable gatito rubio-soltó en una risa bromeando mientras extendía sus brazos invitando al enemigo de chat noir a sus brazos.

El gato de pelaje rubio miro a chat noir sonriendo en su interior, mostrando sus pequeños colmillos al gato negro que miraba desconcertado la escena.

Vio atónito como el gato de ojos amarillos de un salto se subía al regazo de SU lady y ronroneaba contra su pecho.

Bufo y crujió los dientes, su corazón definitivamente se rompió, quería destripar al mugroso gato que estuvo toda la noche acosando a su lady, y el todo el tiempo estuvo intentando mantenerlo lejos, ahora veía que todo su esfuerzo fue en vano, ya que la mariquita eligió al gato mugroso y no a él, y para colmo lo acariciaba mientras lo llamaba kitty, SU apodo, su apodo se lo dedicaba a un mugroso gato roba chicas.

Bajo finalmente las orejas hacia atrás, derrotado al ver que la mariquita no dejaba de reír encantada al acariciar al felino que se revolvía y ronroneaba en sus brazos.

Sus ojos dilatados por la tristeza miraron una última vez la escena para luego marcharse hacia otro lugar totalmente deprimido, su lady ni cuenta se dio.

 _ *****como media hora de acariciar al gato después*****_

Ladybug lanzo otra de tantas risas, mientras el gatito jugueteaba con el hilo de su yo-yo, más tierno no podía ser, pero se sorprendió al ver que el gato de un salto se levantaba poniéndose en alerta, se quejó un poco por como sus garras se clavaban sobre su traje en la parte de los muslos, por suerte no atravesó el traje.

-¿kitty?-pregunto queriendo acariciar la espalda del gato, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un gruñido y un manotazo de garras afiladas que la hicieron pegar un brinco asustada.

-¿pero qué?-vio como otro gato más pequeño estaba sentado en el techo del al lado.

-miiaaaauuuuuu….maaaauuuuu…miaaauu-fueron largos y fuertes maullidos raros que soltó el gato del otro tejado.

\- ¡miiaaaauuuuuu….maaaauuuuu…miaaauu!-fue la emocionada respuesta que lanzó el gato que estaba hace un instante junto a ella, vio como este corría y en un limpio salto ya estaba junto al gato más pequeño del otro lado del techo.

Se acercó al borde del tejado para ver que al gato rubio le lamia la oreja y cuello emocionado al gato recién llegado, y Ladybug se dio cuenta que esta era una gata blanca de ojos azules.

Por eso la reacción del gato amarillo.

Frunció el ceño cuando se le hizo ver que la gata la miraba socarrona y arrogante.

Como desafiándola mientras el gato rubio le maullaba cariñoso y se restregaba contra ella mostrándole su amor felino.

Ladybug se cruzó de brazos un tanto celosa.

-ven gatito…kitty, kitty…mira que tengo aquí-llamo al gato mostrándole su yo-yo para simplemente ser ignorada totalmente por el gato rubio que hace un rato solo la quería a ella.

Abrió un poco la boca cuando la gata blanca pareció sonreírle mirándola de reojo con sus coquetos ojos azules, para luego darse la vuelta con la más grande elegancia y dar unos agiles saltos lejos de ella, siendo fielmente seguida por el gato amarillo que no paraba de maullar y ronronear.

Ladybug gruño al verse derrotada por una gata, se estaba divirtiendo mucho viendo jugar al gatito.

-¿oye chat…crees que ya es tarde para seguir aquí?-pregunto sin voltear viendo como los gatos ahora se perseguían por los tejados.

-¿chat?-volvió a preguntar cuando la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el silencio.

-chat noir…-llamo cuando se dio vuelta y no vio a nadie más sobre el tejado, solo la soledad y el silencio.

Bajo la cabeza abrasándose a si misma al verse sola de repente, ella en su concentración con el gato rubio se había olvidado totalmente de su compañero, ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que este se había ido, todo el tiempo pensó que este simplemente estaba callado.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de extender su yo-yo para ir a buscar a su adorable y único gatito.

 _ *****como dos horas de búsqueda después*****_

Había recorrido toda la ciudad buscando al gato negro, y cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse y volver a su hogar lo vio.

Lo vio desde lejos, sentado en el borde de una terraza, apoyando su cabeza en la baranda y acurrucado un poco por el frio.

Se sintió culpable al saber que él estaría triste, ella había lastimado su ego gatuno al elegir al otro gato y ahora se daba cuenta de su pésima elección y también sentía lo que sintió chat noir cuando ella no lo escogió a él.

En silencio llego al lugar parándose detrás de él, aunque sabía que él ya la había escuchado con sus agudos oídos.

-chat…por qué me dejaste sola-fue su pregunta al acercarse tímidamente para quedar junto a él, y dejarse caer de rodillas y apoyar su barbilla sobre la baranda imitando al gato negro que miraba al paisaje sin darle mucha importancia a ella.

-pues tu elegiste al gato mugroso…pensé que querrías estar sola con el adorable gato rubio, después de todo yo solo soy un tonto gato negro- hizo un puchero cerrando los ojos.

Ladybug vio eso tan adorable que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-ho chat…mi tontito y adorable chat-rio alegre de pronto volteándose y colgándose del cuello del gato negro que pareció pegar un salto en el lugar poniéndose todo rojo, su lady lo estaba abrazando y el no pudo evitar perder la tristeza y el enojo en un santiamén para sonreír como tonto.

-me perdonas gatito…te prometo que la próxima vez te elegiré ti-le susurró al oído sintiendo como de pronto el gato negro la estrechaba en sus fuertes brazos y la pegaba a él, le sorprendió un poco al sentir las vibraciones del cuello del gato negro, estaba ronroneando.

-no me importa cuál sea tu elección…siempre y cuando luego me vengas a pedir disculpas de esta forma…mi lady-ronroneo en su oído sin poder evitar pasar su lengua por esta.

-chat…-suspiro la mariquita abrazándose más a él, pero esas acciones le trajeron de repente el recuerdo claro de cómo el gato rubio de hace un rato mimaba a la gata y a ella la ignoraba *maldito gato traicionero* pensó frunciendo los labios enojada, para luego sonreír.

-definitivamente te elegiré a ti…siempre-confeso en un susurro para puro placer y euforia del héroe. Sin saber que la razón por la cual su lady ahora lo elegiría a él fue que ella no fue elegida por otro gato, porque sabía que chat noir no era como otros gatos, el seria su gatito fiel siempre y nunca elegiría a nadie más por sobre ella.

 _ **¿Reviews? ¿No? :,(**_

 _ **Le dejaran unos reviews a esta humilde y estresada escritora adolecente aficionada de los gatos.**_

 _ **XD**_

 _ **No tengo idea de donde salió esto, solo salió, pues estaba yo pensando que escribir para entretener al público y mi gato apareció de la nada todo mordido y rasguñado, seguramente por otros gatos al pelear por una minina.**_

 _ **Y esa mínima escena basto para escribir esto.**_

 _ **:(**_


End file.
